


Nothing To Fear

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [16]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Biphobia References, Catharsis, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Flogging, Found Families, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Loneliness, M/M, Obedience, Rejection, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slapping, Submission, Submissive Greg, Whipping, a ton of queer angst, asking for help, big men being vulnerable, fantasies, greg's bitterness, hook-ups, leather clans, leathermen, rope flogger, ropes, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg goes home with David, expecting it to just be a night of sex, until it turns into something else, something that he really wasn’t prepared for.Sequel toTake My Hand.





	Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447906) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 

> Written for the prompt 'ropes' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Can I just say that if David sounds vaguely American, even though he’s definitely not in my head (he’s a Londoner, though from which part idk yet), it’s all bc I’ve been listening to American podcasts all week and it’s fucked up my inner character voices. My accents are all a piece of shit atm. I can’t fix it until I reset the voices in my head. So just go with it for now.

“So the first thing I’m going to teach you,” David said as Greg sat naked in the bath, “is that you should only ever play when you’re sober.”  
  
The shock of cold water crashed down on Greg then and he gasped, but he didn’t move, because he hadn’t been told to. He simply let the water fall and sober him up as he sat there shivering.  
  
David turned the water off. “You know what? I’m going to call you Minotaur because only a bull-headed idiot like you would come crashing into something you don’t understand. I’ve got so much I need to teach you, boy. Sober yourself up and meet me in the lounge. Then we’ll talk.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Greg said. “Can I get out of the bath now, sir?”  
  
“Yeah, go on. There’s a robe on the back of the bathroom door you can rug yourself up in. That’s all I want you wearing. But you can have a hot shower if you want. When you’re ready, I’ll make us some tea,” David said.  
  
Greg bowed his head to him as he left. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” 

* * *

He sat in the bath for another five minutes, for no other reason than he needed time to figure out how he was feeling. Perfectly good, it was fair to say, apart from freezing cold. He was definitely much more sober than he’d been before though, so the cold water had done something for him.  
  
Gingerly, he got to his feet and turned the shower on again, this time running it hot, just to help him warm up. He had a lot going on in his head. David had told him a lot of things on their way home, trying to gauge what he was interested in. Kinky things, mostly. David seemed to think he’d make a good Top with the right training, and that excited him. Greg had only ever heard little tiny scraps about BDSM, but it had always fascinated him. And now, here, he’d run into someone who seemed willing to share that world with him. Something about being with him felt so right he was willing to trust him.  
  
He didn’t waste much time in the shower. He didn’t think David would appreciate being kept waiting. He cleaned himself up, made sure his head was feeling alright, emptied his bladder, and pulled the dressing gown on and went out to meet him.

* * *

David had undressed a little. Gone was the big leather jacket and the hat, but he still had his boots and leather trousers on (his bulge was very obviously visible and Greg had to try not to look at it even though it’s all he wanted to look at), as well as a leather vest with several patches and pins on it that Greg didn’t recognise.  
  
Greg was able to get a better look at him now, to take in just how attractive he really was. He was muscular, definitely more like a wrestler, big rather than lean, but there was no fat there. It wasn’t that kind of big. He looked like he could hit very hard. His hair was brown but greying, he was clean-shaven, and his face seemed to smile with kindness, but also with his authority. From what Greg could see, he seemed to have a lot of tattoos as well. He still smiled as Greg came and knelt at his feet, as he’d been told to do.  
  
“Good boy. You feeling better now? Ready to talk before I fuck you senseless?” David said.  
  
“Yes, sir, I’m much better now, sir,” Greg said.  
  
“Good. Now, before we begin, I need to make it absolutely clear to you that my authority is absolute. You will address me as Sir.” Greg could hear the capital letter and felt that was entirely appropriate. “You will avert your eyes in my presence. You will always kneel in my presence. You will obey me to the letter without complaint. You’ll make a good Top in time, boy, but for now, this is where every boy begins, naked at my feet, submissive, obedient, and quiet. Understood?” David said.  
  
Greg shivered. He loved the sternness of his voice. It compelled him to obey. “Yes, Sir, understood.”  
  
“Good. Now, tell me the real reason you went to that club. A boy like you doesn’t go to a place like that, and certainly not as a first timer. Why that club? Where’d you hear about it?” David said.  
  
“The guy playing lead in a production I was doing a few months ago told me about it. Said I might like it there. I did skive of the party though, that was true, but it was a convenient excuse. I’m not sure I’d have gone otherwise, not yet anyway, Sir. I’ve been to a couple others with friends from time to time, but that was my first time on my own,” Greg said.  
  
“Ah, you’re a theatre boy. That explains a lot,” David said.  
  
“My whole life, Sir, it’s all I want to do,” Greg said.  
  
“Well, you don’t need to work, so of course you can follow your passion. It’s an easy life for you. Tell me, because I’m curious. What were you looking for tonight? Clearly not just a cheap hook-up, because there were plenty of hot guys there you could have snared easily if sex is all you wanted,” David said.  
  
“If I’m honest, Sir, I didn’t really know until I was with you. Then I knew. I didn’t want someone like me. I wanted someone who could guide me, show me what to do. I just knew, when you held me down, that you were the one I was looking for,” Greg said.  
  
“Yeah, I saw this curious yearning in your eyes when I had you pinned against the wall. Like you were trying to figure out the rules of a world you didn’t understand but wanted to be a part of. Is that right?” David said.  
  
“Yes, Sir, very much so,” Greg said.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so. Well, I can teach you that if that’s what you want. I’ve already got a boy I’m training up at the moment, but he’s submissive, and it might be good for you to train with him, since I think you’ll be a much more natural Top. But before we get into any of that, you have to kneel at my feet for a while, boy. You need to know what it’s like to be under someone else’s boots, completely and utterly powerless. I’ll cut you down to size before I train you up properly,” David said.  
  
“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Greg said, feeling as if he was expected to respond, but not sure what else to say.  
  
David lifted a leg and prodded Greg’s shoulder with his boot. Greg said nothing, and simply accepted the contact for what it was. Then he slowly bent over so his face was touching the floor and he felt David’s boots on his back, being a footstool for his master. He didn’t know how he’d guessed that’s what David wanted without being told, but he wasn’t going to think about that.  
  
“You’ve got an instinct for this, boy. I like that. Do you want to know why I make all my boys start as submissives, even if I’m going to train them to be Tops?” David said.  
  
“No, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
“You need to understand what it’s like to be submissive, so you’ll understand how to train a boy yourself. You need to understand what that’s like. That’s how I was trained, and now that’s how I’m going to train you,” David said.  
  
“Yes, Sir, you’re very wise, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
David took his feet away and stood up. “On your feet, boy, and take that robe off. Time to inspect you properly.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Greg stood up and let the robe fall to the floor. He stood there, still and quiet, as David checked him out. Greg wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, but wasn’t willing to ask questions. David spent some time stroking his cock again, and squeezing his muscles.  
  
“Bend over,” David ordered.  
  
Greg obeyed. He knew why he’d been asked to do this. He could feel David’s fingers probing into him. Stretching him. Preparing him, perhaps.  
  
David slapped his arse when he was done, seemingly satisfied. “Alright, stand up. You’ll do. Now, get on the bed and lie on your stomach and wait for me. I need to fetch the rope.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Greg said.

* * *

David had shown him round before so he knew where he’d been asked to go. He liked David’s room. It had dark grey walls with rich furnishings, and his bed was most definitely only used for one thing: kinky sex. It was made of wood, and there were all kinds of rings to tie someone to, as well as a cage under the bed, where, presumably, a submissive might be locked up if he’d been naughty.  
  
Greg didn’t hesitate to lie down on the bed as he’d been told to do and waited. Something about this calmed him. He could hear David elsewhere in the flat, but it didn’t bother him. He simply closed his eyes and waited, eager to please him and convince him to take him on. His training wasn’t guaranteed just yet. David wanted to test him. That’s what tonight was about. How he reacted and behaved tonight was his test. If David was happy, he’d take him on. Greg very much hoped he was happy with him. He liked David’s authority. It made sense to him, and, well, he was getting off it, so he suspected he was going to enjoy being submissive as much as he was going to enjoy being a Top.  
  
“Spread your limbs, boy, how else can I tie you up if you’re lying there like a fucking corpse?” David said as he lightly lashed his leg with the rope to get him to move.  
  
“Sorry, Sir,” Greg said as he spread his arms and legs to the edges of the bed.  
  
He didn’t really fit, but that wasn’t a surprise. He hadn’t fit in a bed since he was a child. He was too long. David fussed with cushions to prop him up in the right way, and moved his arms out to his side, and shifted his legs so he could bind him safely.  
  
And then the binding began.  
  
Greg lay there, still and silent, as David carefully wound the rope around his wrists and ankles and secured him in place. Greg hadn’t expected he’d enjoy it as much as he did. David wasn’t giving him much slack at all, so he was feeling very much like he couldn’t move, and for some reason, that calmed him down. He felt powerless, and he liked that feeling.  
  
But David didn’t stop at his wrists and ankles. He also bound his limbs and part of his chest. Greg hadn’t expected how amazing that would feel. He really felt like he was being held down then. He couldn’t move, and he could feel the rope pressing into his skin. The tension of it felt incredible. He didn’t know he’d enjoy being tied up before tonight, but he really, really did.  
  
“Well, you took that like a champ, didn’t you? Do you like that? Do you feel good?” David said as he climbed on the bed and sat between his legs, his fingers beginning to lube him up.  
  
“Yes, Sir, I feel very good,” Greg said.  
  
“First rule of rope safety: don’t pull on your restraints unless you want serious rope burn. Understood?” David said.  
  
“Yes, Sir, understood,” Greg said.  
  
“Now, do I need to give you a lecture on always using condoms and lube for sex, or are you on top of that already?” David said.  
  
“No, no, I’m good. I know about that. Got it scared into me in school,” Greg said.  
  
“Good boy. Just be thankful you weren’t cruising clubs for the last several years, watching friends and lovers die in droves. I’ve lost too many people to be careless about sex. Don’t you _dare_ underestimate the danger, alright?” David said.  
  
“I won’t, I promise, Sir, I’ll be careful,” Greg said.  
  
“Good. You’d better be. I’m done watching people die. Now, if you were more experienced, and into pain, I might do more with you than simply fuck you hard into the bed, but this is your first time, so I’ll go easy on you. If, for whatever reason you want me to stop, or you need to get out of the ropes for whatever reason, say, ‘goatherd,’ alright? That’s your safeword. Do not forget it,” David said.  
  
“I won’t, Sir, I promise,” Greg said, and by now, he was gagging for it because David was still teasing his butt, and probing him with his fingers and stretching him and he needed to be fucked right now or he’d go mad.  
  
He would have to wait, though. The sensation he was first aware of was being hit with something soft. Well. Not completely soft, more like a soft flogger. It was stingy enough to be felt, but it didn’t seem capable of causing pain.  
  
“Just going to warm you up, boy, give you a taste of what I do with my more experienced boys. Pay attention to how these things feel because I’ll be teaching you how to do them and it’s best to know how they feel when done correctly. Note where I’m hitting you and how the pain feels. I’m only going to use frayed rope tonight, so you shouldn’t be in any real pain. It’ll give you the feel for how the strokes feel before I use a proper flogger on you,” David said.  
  
“Yes, Sir, that’s fine, Sir,” Greg said, feeling like he ought to make his consent clear. He felt David would care about that.  
  
David stroked his thigh a little roughly. “I knew you’d look good in ropes, boy. I love being able to render anyone powerless with rope. It’s a skill of patience and care. You can’t rush a good rope session or you’ll hurt your submissive. You’ll have to pay attention to that as I teach you, because I can’t have you rushing in and being too careless. Another human being is under your care when you’re a Top. That should always be at the forefront of your mind when you’re playing with someone. They’re your responsibility, and yours alone. If you don’t tie them up properly, you’re hurting them and risking injuring them badly. It shows how little you care for them, and if you do that in a club, people will know what kind of a Top you are and stay away from you. So be patient and careful with your subs. That’s the lesson of the Minotaur. Don’t be a bull-headed idiot. Think on that as I whip you. If you can’t get your head around that, you’re not meant to be my boy.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
The whipping got a little harder, but it was as David said. It wasn’t painful, at least, not in a bad way. Stingy and pleasant, for the most part. He closed his eyes and paid attention to where he was hit and how it felt, noting the parts of his back David was actively not hitting at all. He wondered what it would be like to do this to another submissive. To be the one in charge. That would be him, if David trained him up properly. He’d be the one tying up a boy. Whipping a boy. Rendering a boy completely unable to move before he had his way with him.  
  
God, that was a good image. He loved having boys kneeling at his feet. It was an incredible power rush, to know they would do whatever he asked them to do. His word was law, and he adored it. And now, it wouldn’t just be silly teenage boy power games, but real life, with adults and sex and toys and chains and collars. David was going to train him to be a Top, so he could do the same thing, and that did turn him on quite a bit. To have that kind of power over someone? To make them kneel like David had made him kneel? To make them bend their backs for him? To make them obey his every word?  
  
No. He had to get his head straight. David was right, he would be responsible for another human being. He couldn’t let the power go to his head. It wasn’t domineering, that’s what David had said earlier. It was why he used the term Daddy a lot to describe what he did with his boys because it emphasised the caring aspect of the relationship and not just the dominant side of it. Greg understood that. He liked that term. Made it feel familial. He could get behind that sentiment.  
  
Every now and then, he tensed his muscles against the ropes. Felt how they confined him. He really couldn’t move at all, and it amazed him to think it was really only just rope that was doing this to him and nothing else. Rope and knots, that’s it. He hadn’t expected them to be so firm. It was like being caught in a spider’s web, if that web was made of rope and had very little give in it. He had been caught in it, tangled up in rope, and now the spider was coming to devour him. Something about that thought made him shiver in a very pleasant way.  
  
He imagined, for a moment, having his cock tied up with rope. That might feel really amazing. He got lost in the fantasy of that for a while, thinking about how he might want it tied, and how long he could keep himself from coming if that’s what David wanted. Maybe he’d simply tie his hands behind his back so he couldn’t touch himself and then simply torment him until he let him come.  
  
David slapping his arse dragged him out of his fantasies. The pain was about what he imagined it would be, but it wasn’t very hard. It was playful. Teasing. It sounded worse than it was. And then there were fingers probing inside him, lubing him up, and Greg knew what was coming now. He inhaled as he felt David push in and lie down over him, pinning him down as he began thrusting.  
  
Greg could do nothing but simply take it, and it felt so good he wanted to do nothing else. It wasn’t quite rough sex, because Greg was far too immobilised for that, but David did, at one point, grasp his hair and pull it, and he was slapped and scratched and bit as David fucked him.  
  
He had kind of guessed that David would pin him down to fuck him like this, and he was half-afraid he’d end up feeling suffocated if he wasn’t careful. But David clearly knew what he was doing, and Greg never felt like he was about to be crushed to death, and he scolded himself a little for thinking David would be so reckless. He didn’t seem like that kind of guy.  
  
In fact, the sensation of being tied down and immobilised as well as being pinned down by a big guy like David felt very nice indeed. There was something about the way he was simply dominating him like this that made him feel very peaceful as much as he was just getting so turned on at the same time. He didn’t know what he was doing. He needed someone to show him. And if that meant being fucked like this, well, he was fine with that.  
  
“I can’t believe how still you are. I haven’t had a boy this instantly submissive in a long time. Normally I need to get them used to the idea before they’ll bow to me. You’re not a switch, are you?” David said.  
  
“A-a switch? What’s that?” Greg said.  
  
“You’re a Top or a bottom, depending on who you’re with, or what your mood is. They used to get shat on a lot back in the day because a lot of guys felt they hadn’t picked a side. Still do, if you go to the wrong club or fuck with the wrong guys. You’re either gay or straight, a Top or a bottom, you can’t be both, that’s the attitude. At least I’ll get to see proper submission from you before I train you up. Some Tops never quite get submission so it’s harder to train them the way I want to train them. But I think you’ll do just fine,” David said.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
David seemed to start thrusting a little faster then, and grasped his hair with his fingers. His other hand pressed down on his shoulder hard and before Greg was really conscious of it, David was coming hard, and Greg felt amazing.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight. You feel really good. Was that good for you too?” David said, lying on top of him once he was done.  
  
“It was, Sir, yeah. I’ve been fucked before, but that was the best one. The rope definitely helped. I didn’t think I’d enjoy that feeling as much as I did,” Greg said.  
  
David gently stroked his hair and kissed his neck. “Oh, I’ve got plenty of ways I can pin you down if that’s the kind of thing you’re into. You want me to untie you yet?”  
  
“Oh, uh, sure, if you want, Sir,” Greg said, though he didn’t expect David to untie him. He was quite comfortable lying there all bound up. It was nice not being able to move.  
  
“Yeah, I do want. You’re too new to leave just lying there all tied up just yet. Wouldn’t want you fucking up a muscle,” David said.  
  
“No, definitely not, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
“Alright, boy, I’ll get you untied. Just lie there and let me get you free. Hopefully, you’ve been a good boy and you won’t have any rope burns,” David said.  
  
“I hope so, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
David slapped his arse as he got up and began the slow work of untying him. Greg simply lay there and followed his instructions when told to move or shift. David checked him over before he finished, making sure there were no rope burns. Greg didn’t think there were, though it did feel strange suddenly being able to move. He shifted onto his side to look at David as he came to lie down beside him.  
  
“Yeah, I think this can work out, if you’re willing to let me train you. You do want to be trained, yeah?” David said.  
  
“Of course, Sir, that would be amazing. This is what I want, and I trust you to teach me, Sir,” Greg said.  
  
“That’s good. Now, are you going to tell me why you’re still rock hard, boy? Wasn’t I good enough for you?” David said, reaching down to stroke his cock.  
  
“Oh, uh, no, no, you were great, Sir, really you were. It’s just- you didn’t say I should come, Sir, so I didn’t,” Greg said.  
  
David laughed. “Oh, man, you really are a switch. I can’t think of a boy I’ve had under me in the past decade who was that controlled right off the bat. Jesus Christ. Next thing you’ll be telling me you’re bisexual. That’d just be my luck to pull a switchy bi, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Greg pulled away and got off the bed, cursing his luck. He knew that laugh and it wasn’t good, not in his experience. He wasn’t hard anymore. He just wanted to get out before this turned violent. He’d fight if he had to, even though he was a bundle of nerves, filled with fear and rage.  
  
Greg glared at him. “Fuck. And here I was thinking you were better than that. Fuck. I’m out. I don’t care. Go find someone else to train. I’m not picking a side and you won’t make me.”

* * *

Greg walked out of the bedroom to go find his clothes. He shouldn’t have gone out tonight. This was just a fucking waste of his time. He didn’t fit anywhere. He was even too tall for this world. Nothing in this world was made to fit him. He glared angrily at the wall as he dressed as quickly as he could, wanting to escape before he was cornered.  
  
“Greg, I don’t want you to pick a side. Come on, calm down. At least let me explain myself. I meant it as a good thing, not a bad thing,” David said as he found him.  
  
Greg didn’t want to look at him as he pulled his shirt on. “No, I know how this goes. It’s always the same fucking excuses. You even wanted to name me after a creature that’s half man, half bull, I mean, for fuck’s sake. I’m sure you’re a lovely guy, but I’m not dealing with this bullshit.”  
  
David touched his arm, and Greg flinched. “If you want to go, you go. I’m sorry for laughing. I didn’t mean it as a joke, but I wasn’t thinking. I really don’t want you to pick a side. If you’re a switch, if you’re bi, that’s fine with me. I actually prefer guys like that because they don’t mind being flexible, but they’re hard to find because, like you, they’ve had a lot of bad shit to deal with and they get run out of a lot of places. But you won’t get that with me, I promise. Our clan isn’t like that. We’ll take anyone who wants to be here.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all before. You might be fine, but the rest of your mates won’t be. I was an idiot to think I’d just fit in, but it’s not my community. I’m tired of dealing with this. I’m going home,” Greg said.  
  
“Let me at least give you my number before you go, in case you change your mind. I can at least tell you where the safe bars are, where you won’t get hassled for being bi. You don’t know the community, but I do, and you clearly want to belong, I can tell. I saw it in your eyes back in the club. So let me help you find your place. Let me do that for you at the very least,” David said.  
  
Greg foolishly looked at him then, and saw nothing but concern and kindness on his face. He’d pulled the dressing gown on, and now he just looked like a dad. A concerned dad. Perhaps he’d misjudged him. But then why would this be any different to any other hook-up he’d ever had? He wanted to rage at him, but he knew it was just coming from a place of fear. He’d been in this situation too many times to feel safe. But David wasn’t reacting the way he was expecting, and it caught him off-guard.  
  
“Greg, come on, sit down. I’ll make some tea and we can talk, yeah? I like you. We had a great time tonight, yeah? You were really enjoying yourself before, you know. I was going to suck you off before I made that stupid remark. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made assumptions. You can paddle me if it’ll make you feel better and get all that rage out of your system,” David said, and his voice was soft and apologetic.  
  
Greg stopped, trying to judge whether he was telling the truth or just trying to fuck him over. He knew he was rich. Maybe he’d drug him and rob him. But then he looked at him again, and David touched his arm, just gently, and maybe that was when all Greg’s resistance broke down, overwhelmed by his kindness. He might have started crying. He wasn’t really sure. He just felt David bring him into his arms and suddenly he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He was just so tired of everything.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just freaked out, I’m just so used to rejection, and I didn’t think, I just-“  
  
David pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “It’s alright, boy, you’re alright. You’ve got nothing to apologise for. I understand. I’ve been there. I know what that feels like. We’re all angry, Greg. We’re all hurting. We’re all scared and we’re grieving. We’re all just trying to survive, to find a safe place in a world that hates us, and sometimes that means we lash out in fear at someone trying to help us. But you know what? We gotta take after each other first, no matter who we are or how we identify. We’re not Tops and bottoms in this clan. We’re dads taking care of lost boys, because we were all lost boys once.”  
  
The thought that he was a lost boy hit a nerve in a big way. It wasn’t because of his family, because he was still very close to them, and they’d always been supportive. It was the realisation that he had never really felt like he’d fit anywhere as himself. He’d spent his whole life being who other people expected him to be. And maybe he’d simply got used to it because that was just acting, right? He was good at that. But maybe he’d lost himself amongst all those masks. Maybe he needed help to find it again.  
  
“Can you really help me? Can you help me find a place where I fit?” Greg said.  
  
“Of course I can. That’s what a good dad does. He takes care of his boys. If that’s what you want from me, kneel at my feet. If not, I’ll help you find the right place for you. Everyone deserves to feel safe and accepted. That’s what I do when I go to the clubs. I look for the lost boys. And you are a lost boy. Let me help you,” David said.  
  
Greg wasn’t conscious of the decision to kneel at his feet. It just happened. His whole body just crumpled, as if he’d been carrying a heavy burden and now it had been taken from him. He exhaled in relief. He wrapped his arms around him and cried against him. He felt exhausted.  
  
“Help me, please,” Greg murmured.  
  
“I will, boy. I will. You’ll always be safe with me,” David said.


End file.
